


Reed, Sparkle, and Pretty

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Here There Be Dragons [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, M/M, Partial Shifted Sex, Rough Sex, magic is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is still unsettled for Aaron and Spencer. With the addition of Jack to their household and the changes that brings, they really aren't ready for the new troubles the addition of a child dragon can bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reed, Sparkle, and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I see Jaime Murray as Indara. Alyson Hannigan as Tria Devonshire. Amber Benson as Serena Devonshire. Bailee Madison as Brianna Clayton.
> 
>  **Beta** : Reidemption

Aaron smiled as Spencer shoved back his dinner plate. His dragon had been off his game all day long, and it hadn't taken Aaron much time at all to figure out why. He leaned back in his seat, drawing attention to his tie by opening up his jacket and letting the sides fall away. Spencer narrowed his eyes at him.

The crack of thunder startled Aaron, but Spencer just smirked. He stood up and moved to the doorway to look outside. Aaron stepped up behind him and touched the back of his neck. He jerked his hand back, but the spark of electricity was so strong it made his hand numb. Spencer turned his head and looked at him. His eyes flashed blue.

"I'm going to go fly. I need to stretch my wings." Spencer opened the door, and before he'd even stepped off the small sheltered porch, his wings were spreading and Reed took off to the sky. As he flew higher up, his body got bigger until he was roughly the size of a cow. Another crack of thunder and Aaron stepped out onto the porch. Jack was asleep upstairs, and there were monitoring wards in the room. If Jack woke up both he and Spencer would feel it. Jack was settling well but still ended up in bed with them most nights. Aaron had waited to have dinner with Spencer as he'd worked late at the office after a case. That had been an odd feeling, being the one waiting. He'd only missed one case in the week and a half that he'd been home with Jack. He was dressed in a suit because he'd been in court with Jack most of the morning and all of the afternoon.

_Don't be alarmed!_

Before Aaron could ask him what he meant a massive bolt of lightning appeared in the clouds and instead of striking the ground, it hit Reed. Forgetting the storm, Aaron ran out into the rain. Reed shot up farther into the sky. Lightning bolts that were aimed at the ground were now arcing at him. He had never seen anything like it in all the years he'd been alive. Reed flew at top speed through the sky, and the arcs followed after him in a weird dance. He was sure that he wasn't the only one seeing this and knew that it would probably be in the news. The Council, mainly Alan, had taken the news in hand and made sure that the address of Aaron and Spencer, as well as Jack now, was protected. The news had quieted down with Alan handling press.

Still, the case that Aaron had missed had been horrible. Aaron's absence had been felt, but mainly because not only was the team a man down, JJ was swamped with the press. She wasn't able to help as much as she usually did. Prentiss even stepped up to help her, cutting her time to help the team in half but it had been needed given that most of the press was split between wanting to talk about the case and the rest was about Reed. That left Morgan, Dave, and Spencer running the entire show. The reports that Aaron had read through from the local department that had called them in were glowing. Of course, it also meant that Spencer had revealed a few new secrets while he'd been on the case.

Aaron had been sitting up, worrying about the team when the call came in from Dave. The older man had tried to get Spencer to go to the hotel to get sleep with the rest of the team, but he was having none of it. His only answer had been to tell Dave to ask him. Aaron had then explained that while yes, Spencer went back to the hotel at night with Aaron, he rarely slept. It was more watching over Aaron than anything, but he brought back files, maps, and anything else he needed and worked through the night. When not on cases Spencer slept when Aaron slept, but he didn't need to. In fact, he only needed what averaged to two hours a night but could go a week without sleeping and not feel any ill effects. In the end, Aaron had told him to leave Spencer to what he was doing and only worry if his eyes stopped shining when in dragon form. Dave had taken that to heart.

The next day Morgan had called and told him that Spencer had been sleeping for the past two hours on his shoulder while they discussed the case in the office the police were letting them use. He also wanted to know how in the hell he could sleep so dead. Aaron had laughed at that. He wasn't shocked that Spencer was asleep on Morgan. He wouldn't want to sleep somewhere alone and on someone was always the best option.

Aaron was shocked at the pull of emotions from Reed and turned to track him in the sky once again. He didn't know what to do when he saw the dragon-headed right at him. He watched as his mate shrank in size until he was roughly human-sized and then the change was quick. Spencer crashed into him, and they both toppled to the ground. Electricity danced on Spencer's skin. Spencer's hands worked on opening Aaron's shirt, and the second it was open, he was touching skin. Aaron thrust up wanting more contact. His own hands worked on stripping Spencer's upper half of its clothes as well. He could feel the need off of his mate and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs," Aaron whispered as he tried to sit up. His hands were jerked away from Spencer's body and pushed down into the wet grass by unseen hands. Spencer sat up and smiled as his hand trailed down his chest. He felt the fingers curl and then just a hint of claws. His entire body shuddered at the feel.

"No. I want to fuck in the storm." The second that Spencer's hand touched the top of his pants, the cloth was gone, including his boxers. He also noticed that his shirt was gone but not the tie. The tie was new. It had arrived the night before and knowing that Spencer was going to be home the next day, Aaron decided to wear it. It was the exact shade of Reed's eyes. He knew that Spencer would notice it; he just didn't know the reaction it would have on the dragon.

Aaron tried to lift his hands, but they were stuck hard. He glared at Spencer, but the dragon was paying him no mind. Spencer grabbed hold of the tie and used it to pull him up some. Whatever magics were holding him down loosened just enough for him to go up.

"I want to ride you with the storm raging around us." Spencer shifted and ran his hand down his own body, smiling. His clothes disappeared. "Have you ever noticed faint scarring on my back and arms?"

Aaron nodded because words were failing him. The dragon was rubbing their hard cocks together, and with the wantonness of being naked outside where anyone could see, Aaron felt like he could come at any moment.

"Come on, Aaron. What's wrong?" Spencer let go of the tie and Aaron sunk back slowly. The dragon reached for a hand and trailed it up his thigh then around his hip to the swell of his ass. Aaron felt the slightly distorted skin. He'd felt it the first time when he'd fucked Spencer. Aaron never asked though. He had his own scars. "Dragon got your tongue?"

The distortion of the skin felt weird to him then. He explored with his fingertips. The skin felt hot and just plain odd. Nothing like it had ever felt like before.

"I knew when I was a thousand years old that I would bond with a male. I could feel that through the weak bond that formed when we were born. Draconic tattoos are different than human. I had many placed on my body. The ones on my arms, those are weapons. I can call them forth when I wish if I have enough of a charge but the ones on my back, the ones you are feeling right now. Those are so much different. They lost their charge, and I needed a boost. I couldn't do that before now. A large dragon playing chase with lightning bolts in the rain...would have drawn too much attention. But now I'm out. The world knows me now. What do you feel?"

Aaron pushed slightly with his own magic and felt one of the tattoos almost shift under his fingers. Spencer shifted above him, his mouth falling open and a moan slipping from him. Aaron's other hand popped free, and he slid it to Spencer's back. Whatever that tattoo was, it had made Spencer feel really good. He could feel the charge on the skin as it danced across his fingers. He found a second tattoo on the opposite side, and he pushed at it as well.

"Fuck. Aaron." Spencer's head fell back, and he started to pant. Aaron trailed his other hand to the crack of Spencer's ass. That's when he felt the slickness of his opening and just how loose he was. They were sex tattoos. He'd only met one person with sex tattoos. She's had normal human sex tattoos. He'd never heard of one that would stretch someone. Lube them yes. "In me. Now."

Spencer shifted, and Aaron lifted at his hips. The dragon guided Aaron inside of him. The feel of electrified flesh surrounding him had Aaron groaning. He hoped he never got used to that feeling. Pulling his knees up, Aaron held his dragon steady as his hands moved to Aaron's knees to steady himself. He braced himself there and lifted up on the cock inside of him and thrust down. When Spencer opened his eyes and looked at him, his eyes were electric blue. He easily trailed a hand up Spencer' stomach and then pulled him down into a kiss. His free hand trailed up and down Spencer's back finding the third tattoo in the middle of the small of his back. He was shocked when his fingers trailed over it that Spencer sat upright.

Aaron was intrigued by the reaction. He easily surprised the dragon and rolled them to where Spencer was on the bottom. Aaron was still inside of him, and it wasn't hard to thrust harder. His mate tried to roll them back over, but he was lost to wanting more of the cock inside of him. Lightning flashed overhead, and Aaron watched it reflect in blue eyes. He wiggled a hand in between the wet grass and Spencer's back, moving to the tattoo. "What does this one do?"

"Aaron. Please," Spencer begged as Aaron pulled out of him. He flipped the other man over onto his stomach and spread his legs so he could move in between them. Each of the tattoos was visible now. They pulsed with a light that was the exact shade of Spencer's eyes. Holding down Spencer's hands on the ground, Aaron leaned down and licked at each of the three tattoos. "No."

"No what?" Aaron asked he bit at the middle tattoo and it flared brighter for a second then faded. "What does it do, Spencer?"

"It cleans me out. Left side loosens my muscles, and the right lubes me up."

"Keep your hands on the ground, or I'll magic them down like you did me." Aaron shifted downward some and spread the cheeks in front of his face as far as they could go. Spencer's entire body stilled with that one movement. In the three months since sex had entered into their relationship, they really hadn't gone too far out of just fucking. Between cases and abductions, and just plain tiredness, creative things had fallen by the wayside. Sex outdoors, in a magically created storm by Reed was pretty outside their usual, so Aaron wanted to make it really memorable.

That first lick had Spencer trying to thrust back on him more. Aaron knew what he wanted and gave it to him. He thrust his tongue inside the loosened hole. There was no trace of even the lube left inside of him, just the taste of Spencer. He pushed his tongue inside as far as it could reach, listening to Spencer’s gasps and moans. Just those sounds were making him harder and aching to be inside of his dragon.

“Aaron, in me. Gods, please.” Spencer shifted his legs under himself, lifting his ass into the air. Aaron brushed his fingers across the right tattoo and pushed with his magic. Spencer shivered and keened. Lying down on the ground, Aaron coaxed Spencer over onto him. Just seconds later he was inside his mate. He’d said he wanted to ride him with the storm going around them. Aaron was taking him at his words.

The ground shook, and Aaron looked to his left as a massive bolt of lightning struck not ten feet away. He didn't worry though. Aaron could tell by the way the storm was acting that it had been created by Spencer. He could control it. He wouldn't allow Aaron to get harmed by it. Thunder rolled, and Aaron closed his eyes as the nearness of the storm had the ground shaking. Spencer was riding him hard, and he felt like he was on the cusp of coming. Yet there was something that was holding him back. His breath caught in his throat as another bolt of lightning struck the ground even closer, and Spencer tipped his head down to look at him. His eyes were glowing. Glowing brighter than they ever had before.

Spencer thrust down on him hard and threw his head back, screaming. Aaron felt his release land on his chest but didn't pay a single bit of attention as one of the largest bolts of lightning that he'd ever seen seemed to be arcing down to land behind Spencer. It changed at the last second, and it struck the dragon in the back. Aaron braced for pain, but nothing happened.

Tipping forward, Spencer braced himself above Aaron. His eyes wide open but seeing nothing. He was still buried inside the dragon, and the pressure was so great, and the electric arc across skin ramped up some but not enough to hurt. Instead, it pulled his orgasm from him. Aaron opened eyes he hadn't been aware he'd closed to see a glow all around him. He turned his head to the side to see and saw Draconic writing glowing brightly on Spencer's arms. The tattoos he'd been talking about.

As the dragon breathed in and out, the glow faded and faded until there was nothing except the pale lines that Aaron was used to seeing. Spencer's eyes returned to their lunchtime brown, and he smiled.

“What the hell was that?”

Spencer only shook his head and then jerked it in an upward motion. Aaron looked up and saw that the storm was gone. The stars were visible, and it was a beautiful night. Even the rain had stopped. It was like the storm had never happened.

"Spencer's at full power. Finally," a female voice said.

Aaron watched as Spencer lifted up off of him, brushing hands down each arm and then a dagger appeared in one hand and a sword in the other. Aaron summoned a pair of pants onto his body but Spencer...Spencer was just standing there naked, staring down the woman who was cloaked at the edge of the light from the back porch light. The dagger was thrown backward, and Aaron caught it by the hilt. He could feel the magic of the blade.

“Reveal yourself.”

The woman stepped closer and let the hood of her cloak fall backward. Aaron looked at the woman in shock. She was beautiful. Spencer dropped the sword in his hand and rushed at her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him.

“You and your nudity, little one.”

It was that moment that Aaron figured out who she was. Serena. The European Judge who was never sighted without a cloak about her head. Her voice was different than the times he had met her, but he knew that she was secretive. It wasn't a shock that what the world saw of her was an act. A cloak of purple appeared in her hands as she stepped back and wrapped Spencer in it. There was such a look of fondness on her face.

“Tria and Brianna are staying at the house we bought in McLean. I was sent ahead to take a good look at the relationship between the two of you. That was quite a show you put on.”

Spencer laughed but wasn't blushing. Aaron started to though. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He hadn't been watched having sex in over a millennia and never without his consent.

“I’ve not seen a storm like that since you were just a few hundred years old. Every single magic user in a five hundred mile radius had to feel the effects of that one. I am surprised you waited as long as you did to declare your power to those around you.”

Aaron slipped the tie off from around his neck as he took in the words of the other Immortal. It wasn’t the sex she was talking about. It was the storm.

"It's been nearly two weeks since the world found out about the true existence of High Dragons. Time enough to settle. I'm sure the news is going to run with the storm, but you are correct. I am at full magic power for the first time in five years."

"Why don't we go inside so that Aaron can get dressed in something more than conjured sleep pants?" Serena smiled at Aaron before she turned towards the house. He watched in fascination as she stepped right through all the magical wards on the house. He felt the wards shift and accept her, but at the same time, Jack jolted awake. Spencer shifted to dragon form in a split second and took off towards the open window on the second floor. He slipped inside and was gone from sight. "What was that?"

“Jack’s awake. You passing through the wards woke him up. Make yourself at home in the kitchen, Serena. I’ll go change and bring Spencer and Jack down.”

Serena turned towards the kitchen and Aaron moved past her up the stairs. The sight that greeted Aaron had him laughing. He never got tired of seeing that. It was the sight that had greeted him when he’d woke up the morning after bringing Jack home after the death of Haley.

Jack was walking down the hall with a blanket and his teddy bear tucked under one arm and Reed hanging with one of Jack’s arms under his, hanging there in a pose so close to how most kids carried cats for the first time. Reed was small so that the boy could carry him safely. He wanted to see the look on Serena’s face when she saw them.

“How are you doing buddy?” Aaron asked as he took the blanket and bear from his son. Jack just shifted Reed over to where he had both arms wrapped around him.

“She feels weird,” Jack said as his only answer before he moved towards the steps.

Serena was at the coffee pot pouring a cup when the three of them entered. She turned and smiled at Aaron and then looked at Jack, her face wholly unsurprised to see Reed hanging in Jack’s arms.

"That's an image I haven't seen since you were two thousand years old, Reed." Serena looked back at Aaron. "He used to do that with village children. They giggled and laughed and just cuddled the crap out of him. I'm not shocked he does it with Jack. In human form, Spencer is at odds with children, but in dragon form, he's their best friend."

Reed snorted out a puff of smoke at Serena. Jack laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. Reed settled into his lap with his head propped on the table. Jack reached for his bear and blanket. The bear was set in his lap beside the dragon and Aaron settled the blanket around him. Jack was staring at Serena. The adults kept silent as Jack just stared at her.

Five minutes later, Jack pushed up at Reed until he crawled onto the table. He dropped his bear onto the chair and shoved off the blanket. Jack touched Serena's knee with his hand as soon as he stepped close. Jack gasped as he did.

“You feel like Daddy.”

“That’s because I am like your daddy. And I have someone much like Spencer.”

“My Reed?” Jack asked. Serena laughed at that. Aaron hadn’t been shocked when Jack had called Reed that the first time. The boy had been very perceptive and only called him Reed in dragon form and Spencer when he was human.

“Yes, your Reed.”

“Time for Little Lords to be in bed, young Master Hotchner,” Reed said as he jumped down from the table. Jack giggled and moved over towards the dragon. Aaron watched as he grew in size to be just perfect for Jack to jump onto the back of and ride. The blanket and bear flew across the room to land in Jack’s open arms. With tail swishing back and forth, the pair left the room.

"Like I said, as Reed, he's perfect with children."

“I’ve noticed. So, while we are alone…”

"Oh, there is not going to be an interrogation, Aaron. Tria and I knew everything we needed to know about you the second that we found out that you and Spencer bonded. No amount of twisted magic can force the bond on a High Dragon. It would kill him. You are everything that Spencer needs and wants in life. Tria was shocked though the first time she saw Reed on your neck during a press conference. We knew him on sight, and it was then that discrete inquiries were made. We feared to delve too deep as it would alert those around about who he was. Alan vouched for you, and really, Reed trusting you like that after what had happened told us that no matter what, you were a safe person."

“Then why send just you?”

"Because of Bri. She's having so many issues. Spencer was a precocious child, but this is a whole ‘nother matter. We cannot get her out of dragon form. Spencer bounced between the two at will, suiting his own needs. Our issue with him was clothes. In human form, he wanted to be naked as he was in dragon form."

Aaron laughed at that. He could see Spencer as a child doing that. The way he’d been settled to stand with weapons, naked, in front of the woman told him that he wasn’t at issue with being naked.

"High Dragons age just as humans in their human form. Their dragon form grows as their magic does. Tria hit the maximum at a thousand years old while Spencer hit his at four hundred years. That is not to say that their magic powers are unequal. I am not sure who would win in a fight between the two of them. Spencer just gathered power to him quicker, and his size grew faster."

“So Tria stayed behind to deal with Bri while you made Spencer aware that you were in town.”

“We came a little earlier than the plans were because of Bri. Tria is hoping that Spencer can help with her.”

“He’s discussed that she may come live with us,” Aaron said.

Serena looked at him, trying to read him. He just cocked his head to the side and stared back. “The famous Hotchner blank look. Why would Spencer discuss that with you? We had no plans…” Serena jumped to her feet. “Fuck me. He knows who her mate is.”

“We do.” Aaron leaned back as Spencer entered the room. He was dressed in sleep clothes. Aaron had forgone changing out of his conjured pants. He was in his home, he dressed how he wanted.

“He’s down for the count. I know exactly who her mate is as he awakened as an Immortal the moment that we touched.” Spencer sat down in Aaron’s lap even though there was a perfectly good chair next to him. The possessiveness of it told Aaron that he’d heard every single word spoken between them.

“Jack is not an Immortal.”

"No. He is not. The child's parents are aware of what their child is and what it means. However, I am not going to force the meeting. If it happens, it happens. I am more than willing to take her on. The FBI cannot stop me from taking her on cases if I have to. It would never be ideal, but it's better than the alternative. I think though that being around her mate will settle her down. We all have our quirks."

“I’ll go back to Tria and make her aware of what is going on. Expect all three of us around nine in the morning. Bri eats like a horse so be prepared.”

“I’ll take her hunting. There is a nice farmer a few miles away that has livestock just for me. In preparation of you all arriving, we’ve had him up his herds.”

“That’s ingenious. And you all pay for it?”

“Of course, we pay for the babies, feed, and a small fee to house them. Aaron provided for me well.”

“I can see that. Put your claws back in, Spencer. I’ll see myself out.”

Serena was up and gone from the room, and Aaron felt the second she passed through the first set of wards and then the second.

“I have too much energy. I don’t think I’ll sleep for a week. Go to bed, Aaron. I’ll work on some paperwork and things in the office.” Spencer kissed him and settled down into his body. He could tell that what Serena took for defensiveness was worry. There was something more going on with the young dragon and Spencer was worried about it.

“Come and lay with me until I fall asleep. I’ve missed you while you were gone.” Aaron leaned his head into Spencer’s neck and inhaled. The scent of ozone that always seemed to waft off the dragon was stronger now. He wondered if this was what he was going to smell like all the time now.

“Fine. But only until then. I feel like I might vibrate out of my skin. I forgot what having my full abilities meant for me.” Spencer stood up from his lap and held out a hand to pull him close as Aaron stood. He felt like he had skin hunger. Like he needed to touch as much as he could. Following the lithe dragon to the bedroom, Aaron had his hands near pushing Spencer’s pants off. When the door clicked closed, Aaron let them slide from hips and then he was there, pressed up against his back.

"Want to be in you again," Aaron whispered across Spencer's neck just before he bit down. The dragon jerked his shirt off, and the second it was dropped from his fingers, Aaron had him down on the bed. With a thought, his pants went away. He pressed his thumbs down just above Spencer's hips, and he felt the flood of magic. Spencer cussed and then Aaron was sliding inside of him. There was a brief struggle as Spencer tried to get his legs under him, but Aaron grabbed his thigh and kept him there.

“Aaron!” Spencer hissed and then moaned when he was thrust into harder than before. “Please. Fuck. Aaron. I’m going to regret getting those, aren’t I?”

“No. You’ll love every single second. Can you do them on me?” Aaron knew he wasn’t going to last long. Every thrust pushed him that much closer to orgasm.

“Yes.”

Aaron thrust in hard and came as Spencer tried to rub himself off on the bed. Pushing himself up, Aaron grabbed his hips and flipped him over. Spencer whined as the loss of the friction on his cock. Dropping to his knees, Aaron pulled his dragon closer and swallowed down his cock. Spencer shot up on the bed and gripped the back of his head, Aaron felt claws rake across his head, and the smell of ozone got larger. One hand on thigh, Aaron reached around with the other and found the tattoos. The claws dug in harder on his head, and he moaned around the cock in his mouth.

A push on his magic and he activated the middle tattoo. He was looking forward to that one.

"God, dammit, Aaron." Spencer flooded his mouth with release. Aaron pushed up, and the dragon groaned as his reawakened erection brushed across his hip. "Are you trying to fuck me into unconsciousness?"

"Not telling." Another push of magic across a different tattoo and Aaron was inside of him in seconds. Aaron licked at his chest, bit at nipples, and then grabbed at his left thigh to press it up so that he could fuck him harder. He didn't know what this urge was inside of him but fucking Spencer was making it happier, and he was glad to do it. One of Spencer's hands was gripping the bed sheet while the other scratched at his back.

"Aaron, please. Fuck. I can't..." Spencer's back arched up to an almost painful degree, and Aaron just watched, all thoughts of movement gone. He almost missed that Spencer came again. Spencer wasn't screaming in pain, but through the bond there was nothing. Aaron tried to reach out and grab him, but instead of flesh, he was gripping scale. A surge of electricity arced out from where Aaron was touching him and then Spencer dropped to the bed, Aaron landed on the floor. He was panting like he'd run several hundred miles and his eyes were sightless.

Spencer's arms were covered in scales but from his stomach down was still flesh.

"Serena said I was always going to be weird."

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asked when he finally found his voice. He stood, not caring he was naked.

"That was the final cresting of my powers. Between our bond still fully settling, the absorption of that entire storm, and whatever draw you had to try and fuck me into oblivion, my magic decided it was time to do something I shouldn't be doing for at least another two thousand years." Spencer yawned so large that his entire jaw cracked. Aaron watched as the scales receded and he was left with fleshy, naked Spencer again.

"I..." Aaron reached out but stopped before actually touching. Spencer reached out instead and pulled him in. Tugging until Aaron was laying beside him on the bed. "Who felt that?"

"Only Tria. And if she'd have been in England she would have felt it. I don't know exactly how much you know on High Dragons, but we are considered children for only the first twenty years of our life. We age like humans in that time. For the next several thousand years we are considered teenagers. We go through two magical power crestings in that time. When the second happens, we are considered young adults. Still fully under the control of the adult who raised us. Since there were no High Dragons around, Tria has taken over the role of an adult even though she only went through her final cresting three thousand years ago. Her egg hatched not even a hundred years after the spell was cast."

"She's ten thousand years old?"

"Yes, and she was seven thousand when she had her final crest. She was on time. Tria mentioned that since I'd gained my full size in near half the time it took her, I could have this happen early, but with her there were signs. Two hundred years of signs. I started none of those." Spencer pushed Aaron onto his back and curled around his side. The feel of static left his skin, and then warm scales were pressing in. Human-sized Reed was trying his best to wrap himself around Aaron. He said nothing, just laid there and rubbed his hand up and down Reed's side. He didn't know what it meant either and was a little freaked out as well.

* * *

Breakfast was never a meal that got a lot of fanfare. Spencer usually just drank coffee, sometimes ate some toast while reading the paper. Reed would sometimes hunt. Aaron usually at least fixed oatmeal if he wasn't in the mood for a full meal of eggs and meat. Since Jack had entered their lives, breakfast was still low key, but now there was another person to consider. Jack didn't like to eat alone, and so that meant all three of them, when Spencer was there, eating at the same time. Jack wanted to eat what they were eating, so it was always three meals of the same thing, and since Jack needed more than coffee and toast, Spencer had gotten used to eating a full meal at breakfast.

Aaron looked at what was in the fridge. He had no clue what Tria, Serena, and Brianna would want to eat. Aaron looked at the clock. It was just before eight, and he was a little shocked that Jack was still asleep. The boy had come into their room in the night and snuggled down between Aaron and Reed. When he'd gotten up for the day, Aaron had left Jack in the bed, and Reed had just curled more around him. Aaron wasn't shocked that Reed was asleep still.

A knock on the front door surprised Aaron. He moved to see Will's car through the window. He was half tempted to wake Reed but decided against it. Throwing open the door, Aaron smiled. JJ frowned at him. Henry wiggled out of his mother's arms and took off towards the upper floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you guys come over?" Aaron asked, trying to figure out what prompted their surprise visit.

"Henry wanted Jack, and he threw a pretty spectacular fit when we said no. You said to trust his instincts and ours," Will said.

"We had a visitor last night. Henry's mate will be here in an hour." Aaron knew that something was pulling Henry into their house.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked.

"Reed is upstairs asleep. We had an interesting night before and after our visitor left. I'd caution against touching him at all right now."

"So that storm was him?" Will asked. The adults toed off their shoes as they entered and followed Aaron to the kitchen where he started to lay out a full meal. He also started a pot of coffee. Aaron explained everything from the moment that Spencer had got home to the moment they all went to bed, minus the sex. Spencer hadn't said he couldn't tell them and that was the only time that Aaron was supposed to lie to the team.

"He really can't catch a break can he?"

The wards tripped at the front of the house and Aaron was moving to the door with a gun pulled from above the fridge before he even thought of anything else. Whatever happened had triggered the magic that Will had in him because he was grabbing a gun from above the fridge and handing it to JJ. Aaron was not prepared for his front door to bust open, and something green shot past him. A roar from the upstairs had the green thing stopping and Aaron rounded the corner to see Reed, still human-sized, his whole body was alight with sparkling blue energy.

Now that the green thing was stopped, Aaron could see the details. The dragon was only the size of his fist! Aaron handed his gun back to Will and approached the dragon. He could feel tiny air currents from her wings as she hovered in the air. She moved to look at him and landed on his hand, she was so small! He felt more than heard two others running up into the house. Will had a gun raised but at Aaron motioned to lower it, he did. He could feel the power radiating off of Reed, but at the moment he didn't want to get closer. Reed would calm down if Aaron stayed calm and showed him there was no threat.

"Tria Devonshire, Serena Devonshire, I'd like you to meet William LaMontagne Jr and Jennifer Jareau, she goes by JJ. Will, JJ, this is Tria and Serena." Aaron held up his hand. "This is Brianna."

"She slipped away from the hotel, and it didn't take long to figure out where she was going. Is the mate here?" Tria asked, barely looking at Will and JJ. She took a step into the house and stopped when she saw Reed. Her eyes widened, and Aaron turned to look as well. The arcs of blue were gone from his scales but standing at each side was Henry and Jack. Reed's wings were wrapped sort of around them, keeping them back. His eyes were still wild.

"She broke wards didn't she?" Serena asked as she pulled Tria back some. Aaron only nodded. A ruffle of wings and then Reed took a step towards Brianna. His wings pushed the two boys back, and the tiny dragon jumped down from Aaron's hand, coasting to land on the top step. Aaron could feel how tense Tria and Serena were. Will just snorted. The tiny dragon doubled in size, but Reed still dwarfed her. She didn't show fear though, whether that was her age or bravery, Aaron was unsure.

Aaron felt it before it happened. There was merriment across the bond, and when the small dragon reared back and tried to bite at Reed's nose, he huffed out smoke, and she tumbled down the stairs. A bark of laughter erupted from Reed before his form shifted to Spencer. Thankfully, he was dressed. Henry ran right to his leg and gripped while Jack moved to stand behind his friend. Spencer brushed the boy's fringe from his head as the little dragon climbed the stairs.

"Sparkle," Henry said.

Tria snorted behind Aaron, and Serena outright laughed. Spencer's eyes narrowed and looked at Tria.

"While Reed isn't much better than Pretty, at least her eyes do sparkle."

"What?" JJ asked.

"High Dragons have always got their names from their bonded. Aaron called me skinny as a reed that first night and it just stuck. Serena was small but all she could say as far as Tria was pretty. Reed has nothing to do with the name of the family I took when experiencing life as a child again. Tria laughed because we are pretty sure that Sparkle is going to be Brianna's name.

"Unca Pence...mine?" Henry asked. Spencer turned and picked up the boy, settling him on his hip. He reached around with his other hand and drew Jack with him as they all three started down the steps.

"The boy is already an Immortal," Serena said as Jack leaned down to pick up the tiny dragon. She gently climbed up his arm and settled on his shoulder.

"He healed me the night he became Immortal. That's when I knew." Spencer set Henry down and crouched to the kids' level. "Sweetie, if you don't want this...you don't have to do this."

Aaron watched as the dragon shook her head no and then leaned towards Henry. Just as Henry reached out to touch her, the dragon's tail slid under Jack's shirt. Spencer's eyes were on it, and Aaron watched as his eyes flared blue. A giant ball of blue light enveloped the two dragons, and two humans and Aaron could see nothing.

The house started to shake, and Aaron looked at Tria. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know. The field of electricity is holding in massive power. When Serena and I bonded as children, we were unable to keep our power in, but it didn't need this. Something else is going on."

"Step back," Will said. Aaron looked at him but did it. As he moved farther away, he saw the sphere was growing larger. A coldness started to creep into his heart, and he stumbled as he moved. Will helped him right himself and kept a hold of him.

"What are you feeling?" Tria asked.

"Cold. What's happening in there?"

"I don't know. He...after you left last night, Serena, he said his magic crested. Tria had signs he said, two years’ worth. He had none. What would he need to be full power for?"

"Seer dragon," Serena whispered. She looked worried. "When they bond they can emphatically drop a whole city. But seers have two mates."

"And Henry AND Jack are in there," Will said with a smile. He looked at Aaron. "That coldness? Probe it more."

Aaron did as Will asked, unsure how exactly Will was handling all of this so well. He touched that still too small bond he had with Jack and found that it had grown and shrank at the same time. It had attached itself to him more but what was shared over that bond was different, and he could feel an echo of Spencer on the other side of the bond, twice. Will was correct. Jack was bonded with two, both Henry and Brianna.

"I met a man once who knew a lot about High Dragons. More than I'd ever heard before. I was seven when I met him. I listened to him for hours. He was gruff and kind of an asshole now that I think about it but he told a story about a little green dragon and her two knights."

"The story of the seer," Tria whispered. She looked over at the ball of blue and just looked at it. "It was a rumor when I was searching for Spencer. A green dragon with a mate of fire and a mate of ice. By the Gods! That means there is another dragon out there. The seer was to be born fourth not third. She was to be the middle."

"Don't worry, Miss Devonshire, that third dragon you want to start hunting for, he's fine. The storyteller was his mate, and that's all I am allowed to say on it. I've put out feelers for them, and when the time comes, they'll find Spencer or me."

Aaron just looked at him. Will had always been tight-lipped about a lot of things, and he'd been fairly certain that he'd lied about who taught him magic. Aaron wondered now if he was taught by the dragon or the Immortal. Will had mentioned meeting a dragon before but the swamps and the Bayou were full of weird things, and it hadn't been outside of Aaron's realm to figure that a dragon was hiding there but a High Dragon? Will might talk to Spencer more than he would Tria about the third dragon.

The house shuddered again, and Aaron's gaze moved slightly to the sphere. It looked like it was cracking. Aaron felt a tug on his bond with Spencer, and he moved forward. He brushed his hand across the sphere and watched as where he touched it, it went clear. Laying his palm fully on it, Aaron watched as the clearness spread across the whole thing. All he saw was red scales. Reed was massive in size, filling the entire sphere and his wings were cocooning the kids. The sphere cracked more, and when Aaron pushed on it, it shattered, sounding like glass falling down. Ice. It was ice. Reed's wings creaked with the cold that was now blasting out from the circle of said wings.

The little dragon slipped out, she was back to the size of Aaron's fist, and she flew right to Aaron. Instead of going to his neck though she slipped into the pocket of his polo. The cold abated, and Henry slid out from Reed's wings. He landed on his butt and then Jack giggled. Aaron watched his son drop down and then took off running. As soon as Henry could get to his feet, he was off as well. Jack stopped at the door leading outside and waited for Henry. When the younger boy got there, they both turned.

“Come on, Sparkle!” Both boys yelled.

Aaron's pocket wiggled, and then the little dragon took off. As the adults watched, Sparkle turned into Brianna and then she ran into the backyard with the boys. The Immortal looked at his dragon to find him in human form. Spencer was taking in large gulps of air and exhaling forcefully. There was blue dancing all over his skin, and Aaron was afraid of touching him. While he'd never hurt him on purpose, he was afraid of the damage done unconsciously.

"That explains that," Spencer said as he stood up and looked at the five faces staring at him. He drew in a careful breath, feeling his lungs expand. His breath rattled, and Aaron looked at him in shock. The Immortal took a few steps toward him. Exhaling all the way, getting rid of every bit of air in his lungs, he watched the cloud of vapor from the ice he'd inhaled from Henry. "So, Henry's affinity has been found."

"Fire and ice," JJ said.

"Keep your secrets, Will."

His gaze turned to her and Aaron could feel the anger there. Tria backed up, seeking Serena. The whole thing was odd. He could see the worry in her eyes, but the feelings he was getting from Spencer over the bond was a certainty. He was sure of what he wanted to try, but she wasn't. "Spencer."

Spencer didn't say a word. He turned and moved into the backyard where Aaron watched as he shifted to Reed and started to play with all three kids. Aaron looked at Tria. Serena was whispering in her ear. She nodded.

"I'll trust what he feels. If he says he can do it, he can. His grasp of innate magic has always been strong." Tria kissed Serena's cheek and moved towards the backyard. As she cleared the house, she shifted. Her size was smaller than that of Reed, and the kids only hesitated a second before adding her to the fun. Bri was still in human form.

"So, Will. How about you and I go shopping for the hoards. I'll treat you to breakfast, and you can tell me all about you and your family." Serena smiled at Will, and he just smiled back. He bowed and extended his arm. When they passed JJ, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Want me to call the team?" JJ asked after the door had shut.

"Please. I'll call Jessica and get our breakfast cooked. Spencer didn't eat a lot last night so he'll be hungry today."

Aaron let himself get distracted by the cooking of food. He'd found out he had a son and was settling into that quicker than he would have thought. Now he basically had gained a daughter and another son in one fell swoop. It was strange feeling inside his bond with Spencer. Jack echoed through him, but it was stronger because of the bond between Spencer and Bri.

Their plans for a nanny would need to be changed as there was little reason to not have Henry with Jack and Bri when Will was working, and JJ was on a case. He was putting the finishing touches and was about to call everyone in to eat when he felt an arm slip around his waist, and he was pulled back into a solid chest.

"Had your freak out?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded, not wanting to speak. "You have to share him but Aaron, have you fully realized what this means?" Spencer spun him around and bracketed his face with his hands. "You have him forever."

"For..." Aaron stopped because Spencer was right. Jack was Immortal. There were only a few things that were going to be able to kill him. Not old age. He smiled, and Spencer smiled back.

"So let's eat outside and enjoy the newer additions to our rapidly expanding family. We can discuss Jack's new bedroom later."

"New bedroom?"

"Later. I want bacon, and I haven't had coffee yet. Let me deal with Bri for now, Aaron. Don't step in. She went to you, and she feels safe. Let me be the meany."

"Okay." Aaron kissed Spencer and felt the skin hunger from the night before ramp up again. Aaron let his hand wander under Spencer's shirt. Spencer near purred in his ear. That didn't help with his want of fucking Spencer, but he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

By lunchtime, the entire team was in the living room. Will, Serena, and Tria had the kids in the backyard. The only thing that the team knew was that Aaron and Spencer wanted to talk to them. They had only seen the two women at a distance and Bri was playing hide and go seek with the boys in her dragon form, so they hadn't even seen her at all.

"Hotch, Spencer, what's with the meeting?" Morgan asked as he sat back with his beer. Everyone but Spencer had one. He had a glass of tea.

"We had a visitor today that was friendly and untrained in magic. She shattered my wards on the house. All of them. Even the ones Foyet only bypassed. I can raise up different wards that will work the same, but it's hard to add people to them unless they are already inside when I do raise them."

"Okay. So when are you going to do that?" Prentiss leaned back on the couch, not shocked while Morgan and Dave both looked confused. "Dragon magic is very different than human magic. He can do a lot of things, and all he needs is a strong will and knowledge. After last night, I'd say that he could power this whole city. I'd pay money for that footage by the way."

"Of Reed playing chase with lightning?" Aaron looked at Spencer and found him blushing. He looked back at Prentiss and found her smiling. "Oh."

"What happened?" JJ asked, looking at the three of them.

"A dragon in a bond gets very excited when they play with their element, and we all know that Reed's is lightning."

"Yes and, Emily." Spencer paused until she looked at him. When she did, his eyes changed and then his skin rippled. It went from flesh to scales. Morgan jumped from his place right beside him, nearly dropping his beer.

"Shit," Prentiss said as she looked him up and down. Aaron was on his other side. "Just stay there please."

"PAPA!" Bri yelled, and Spencer shifted to human form to stand and turn. Aaron felt a pulse of fear over his bond with Spencer then in a flash, a child-sized dragon was darting into the house. She crashed into Spencer and toppled him back onto the couch. Prentiss jumped up and away, looking around like she was trying to find something to attack. Jack and Henry were right behind her and Tria, and Serena hovered at the entryway into the living room. The dragon shrunk down to her tiny size and moved up to Spencer's neck. Her eyes darting around the room.

"Spencer?" Garcia asked.

"Sparkle, this is Aaron and my team. They aren't going to hurt you. These are Jack and Henry's aunts and uncles. They are going to be yours as well. This is Emily, Penelope, Derek, and Dave." Aaron watched as each of the team waved when Spencer said their name. Garcia was the first to come close. She held out her hand and Sparkle stretched out her snout and sniffed. She sneezed so hard that Aaron saw her dig in claws to stay on Spencer and draw blood. "You'll get used to it little one."

"Get used to what?" Dave asked as he leaned forward in his chair. Sparkle turned to him and snorted at him. Her eyes turned very sparkly, and a small tornado appeared in front of her heading towards Dave. It made Spencer laugh as it ruffled Dave's clothes. Jack and Henry crawled into Spencer's lap, each sitting on a leg.

"Fae magic," Tria said as she stepped into the room farther. "To Reed, it feels funny. To me it makes my skin itch. I'd say for Sparkle it makes her nose itch and causes her to sneeze. With time it will lessen as it has for Reed being around Miss Garcia."

"Fae magic is wild like a dragon's, so they have a combat of sorts. I think I had Aaron questioning my sanity when it came to Garcia in the beginning. It had been a long time since I had been around a Fae."

"Should I stay away?" Garcia asked.

"It doesn't hurt us. So no. She needs to get used to it."

"Is she Henry's..." Prentiss asked.

"That's the kicker," Aaron said.

" _Mine!_ " Sparkle yelled from her perch on Spencer. She grew bigger and wrapped her tail around Henry and one of her front arms around Jack. Spencer looked down at her and then at the team.

"Ignore her." Spencer and Aaron shared a meaningful look, and he nodded. "Sparkle is the one that broke the wards on the house this morning. She will be staying with us until she's adult-human aged."

"Us? That why she called you papa?"

"That is probably because that is what Jack calls me." Spencer smiled at Aaron who just smiled back. "I'll be starting the paperwork tomorrow that will make her adoption by me legal. There are a lot fewer forms for a magical adoption like this. Strange that I can adopt a child of no blood relation easier and quicker than Aaron can get custody of his biological son."

The doorbell ringing drew everyone's gaze.

"Aaron, mind letting Jessica in?"

Aaron moved to the door to let her in. Jessica was looking at the cars parked around.

"The text said today for lunch yes?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"We've had a lot happen. Come in and find a seat. You made it just in time."

It took two hours to explain everything from start to finish. Starting with Spencer's new additions including his new Wyvern form. Tria showed off hers, and it prompted more questions. Aaron kept an eye on Sparkle, realizing that she was talking to Tria and Spencer, but they were ignoring her. He wondered why. Aaron had stayed standing to allow Jessica the couch. He almost missed the pull on magic from Sparkle, but Spencer didn't. The wind started to swirl in the room, and Tria stepped forward, but Serena grabbed her and pulled her back.

Jack and Henry clambered off Spencer's lap and then ran to Aaron. The team moved away with Morgan pulling Jessica with him. Spencer was focused solely on Sparkle, and in a flash, she was larger than Aaron had ever seen her. Sparkle was still small. She moved as quick as Reed, and Aaron was shocked when he saw claws. Before the claws could connect, he saw the red of scales. Reed was cow-sized, three times the size of Sparkle and Reed snarled at her as her claws raked over him. Aaron wanted to step up, but he remembered Spencer asking him to let him deal with her.

Sparkle lunged at him, teeth out. Reed deflected her, and she growled as she slid off his side and into the couch. Jack wrapped his arms around Aaron's leg and held tight, but when he reached down to pick him up, Jack shook his head no.

Morgan sought out Aaron who only shook his head. As much as Spencer acted human, his instincts were that of an animal. A very intelligent animal but still an animal. He wasn't sure what exactly was the cause of this outburst, but he trusted that Reed was handling it best. Sparkle grew a little more, and Spencer snarled again. Aaron felt a surge over the bond, and it was wholly Reed. He couldn't feel anything except him, and Sparkle growled.

"She's trying to influence you over the bond. If you stepped in there, Reed would step down. It happened with Tria and I. It's part of the issues we are having with her." Serena threw out a hand, and a bubble of light appeared where a burst of flame came out from the smaller dragons mouth. Reed roared, and for a second it looked like Sparkle was going to submit, but she didn't. "The wards aren't up. Get him and her outside."

"REED!" Aaron pointed when the larger dragon looked at him. He shifted and grabbed Sparkle by the throat and threw her towards the hallway. Aaron's heart leaped into his throat. He grabbed Jack and Henry, but they didn't move to protect their bonded. He tried to reach out to them and found that as much as Reed was blocking Sparkle from him, he was cutting her off from everyone. He'd never seen Reed be savage outside of eating and he had never seen Reed take out a creature. The dragon called a line there.

Reed surged after her, and they tumbled down the hall and out the back door. Everyone let Aaron take the lead outside with the two boys right behind him. Sparkle's form shuddered, and she grew in size. He watched as her colors shifted. She was still green, but the scales at the top of her wings and down the joints were now purple. Her tiny horns on her head and the spikes down her back were the same color.

Something rushed past him, and he watched as Pretty rushed in. She was smaller than Reed but bigger than Sparkle, and she had the same purple in the same places. Aaron turned to Serena.

"Is that a female High Dragon thing?"

"The purple? No. Reed will have it if he wishes but he hides it. It's the only way to tell a regular dragon from a High one unless the dragon wishes to hide. It's why Reed was able to hide, and no one even brought up the word High Dragon. Those that know the breed look for the purple. When Brianna gets older, she can hide it in her larger forms. Right now when she is small, the color hides itself since she is weak as her natural form grows she'll be able to hide it in her larger forms like Reed does. Look."Serena pointed and Aaron watched as Reed grew again in size to match Sparkle's and the purple showed up on him. He lifted a front leg and shoved at Sparkle. She landed on her back, and he held her down. She struggled for several minutes while Reed just stared at her. Finally, she stopped moving and shifted to her human form.

"Go to your room and think. Take Jack and Henry."

Bri scrambled to her feet as soon as Reed released her. She ran past all the adults and didn't look back at the boys.

"No playing right?" Jack asked.

"Correct."

"Aaron?" Jessica questioned.

"I'll explain when the kids are in their room."

Jack ran forward and hugged Reed, kissing his cheek before he ran after Bri. Henry did the same but stopped at his parents and Aaron. Before Henry was in the room, Jack ran back out and kissed Aaron and hugged him. Reed started towards the house, and halfway there he changed to Spencer.

"Bri will do a lot to not make her bonded mad at her. I wasn't nearly as hard, but the humans who helped raise Tria did much the same with her once Serena was found. It will help cut down small things. This started because Tria and I were ignoring her speaking to us using her mental abilities. We were having a discussion with others, if she wanted to ask, she should have spoken aloud or spoken to everyone in their minds. Instead of chastising her in front of everyone we told her until she talked to everyone, we were going to ignore her. She got fed up and instead of talking she attacked. That's what she is in trouble for. She knows the rules weren't going to change when she came here, but she wanted to see if I would cave like Tria did. I was an easy dragon to raise. I know that what you saw was savage, Jessica but Aaron kept the boys in hand, and I could have safely removed them from the situation if she tried to use them against me. Or pulled Sparkle into the air with me."

"I saw you weren't hurting her. She was trying to hurt you."

"My scales are hard, and while her claws are sharp, she doesn't have the strength to pierce my scales yet. Aaron, I'm going to raise the wards. Get everyone except the kids into the library. The kids can stay where they are."

"Stay where I can see you." Aaron waited for the others to pass before he stepped up to him. Spencer cupped his cheek and pulled him close to tip their foreheads together. "I mean it, Spencer."

"You'll be able to see me. This will be the truest test of our bond, Aaron. This house is soaked in your magic. Even without the wards, if anyone malicious steps inside, your magic would tell you. After this, the only way anyone who isn't allowed in will get passed is if I am dead."

Aaron's grip on Spencer's waist tightened at the thought. "Don't talk like that."

Spencer chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "I don't like the thought of me dead either, but you need to know it because that means if someone deadly is in the house I have invited them, or I am dead. Go. I'm getting hungry."

Aaron smiled. He was hungry too, not just for food. Aaron leaned back in and kissed him hard. He felt the tingle of electricity even through Spencer's clothes. He only stopped because he wanted to whisper in his ear. "Tonight you are showing me that Wyvern form, alone."

Spencer's entire body shivered, and Aaron felt a spike of lust over the bond and then a tinge of shame. He needed to remember to talk about that later.

"When does this skin hunger for you end?"

"Whenever my magic fully settles. This is going to help settle it. Go before I forget myself. Don't need to scare the team and Jessica."

"Not worried about Will?" Aaron asked as he stepped back.

"I think he wouldn't be shocked by a single thing when it comes to dragons. Especially the sex parts. Magic users from New Orleans are different from magic users from the rest of the world. I'd not be shocked if he lost his virginity in a ritual."

Aaron wasn't sure he wanted to think about someone else having sex, much less JJ's boyfriend. He took one last kiss, this one more chaste than the last before he moved into the house. He found everyone in the library looking out the window.

Spencer was standing in the middle of the backyard with his arms at his sides. Aaron watched as electricity built around him, starting at his toes and building up. He felt the change in the magic of the house just as what looked like a bolt of lightning shot out of him and up into the air. A shiny dome settled around the house.

"My wards are red, but then my main element is fire. Serena and I are not going to stay long. I know that it's just going to make things worse. After Spencer, I thought I was ready for another baby dragon, but this is nothing like him. We are a call away if you need, but I think it's best we leave tonight. I know that this is horrible timing. With Jack."

"I'm here for a while. We haven't even started to look for a nanny for Jack. Jessica wants to help, but with the addition of the bond and Bri, we are going to need a live-in." Aaron turned to JJ and Will. "And Henry is more than welcome to stay here when we go on cases. I know that you guys use your neighbor, but I don't think she'll like the addition of Jack and a dragon."

"Henry's bedroom will have to be redecorated. As will Jack's here. Spencer wasn't kidding." Serena sighed and leaned against the wall facing Aaron. "Tria and I were inseparable, and those helping to raise us just threw straw-filled mattresses on the floor, and we slept there until we moved out. Given there is three of them, they are going to puppy pile. Getting rid of his bed and getting a large floor mattress will help them settle. For the first few nights, Henry is going to want to stay here or have Jack and Bri with him. I do not envy you. My biological parents were dead, so it wasn't hard for me to just live with Tria."

"Thanks. I'll look into what I can find in the area. Don't feel bad. I was very set in my ways and from the moment that Reed touched me, my life has changed in so many good ways. I've gotten good at rolling with..." Aaron trailed off as Spencer disappeared in a ball of swirling purple electricity. "What the hell?"

"Everyone brace yourself," Serena called out. The purple electricity shot away from Spencer and filled the entire dome. Aaron reached out and touched a small bolt of the purple energy. It shot away from him, and after a few feet, he couldn't see it anymore. Seconds later, all the energy disappeared into the walls of the house.

Aaron felt the wards as a living extension of Spencer. It settled into his core, in the space next to where the bond was. He could feel it, but it was just there like the bond.

"That's..." Prentiss was at a loss for words. Garcia was just speechless.

"I think I know exactly why the Council was scared of him and why they had him taken," Dave said.

"There is a reason we kept ourselves hidden. We thought the Council could be trusted. We never saw betrayal coming from that direction. I was beside myself. The first time that I saw an image of you, Hotch with a tiny Reed around your shoulder, I almost shifted in the middle of London. I spent a week trying to figure out exactly how you got a hold of him without alerting anyone on either council. You guarded him with a zeal that made me sure that he was safe in your hands. Then he told me that you were a good mate. Spencer's trust in the innateness of magic tells me that he'll be the best to raise Bri. You love your son wholly, even though you never knew of him."

Hours later, the last of the adults left, leaving Henry with them. After the kids had come out of time out, Bri was a perfect angel, and the boys were unaffected. After dinner, the little dragon had curled up in Spencer's lap. Spencer had shown he was the alpha to her and she submitted. Aaron didn't figure they would have too many problems on that front until she hit puberty.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he stepped up behind him. His hand slid under Aaron's shirt, and he raked his nails across his stomach. "The kids are out like lights. If any of them move outside of the room, we'll know."

A swell of pressure behind him and Aaron felt the presence of Spencer behind him shift. The hand on his stomach grew warmer and harder. He swallowed. Spencer had changed into his Wyvern form. Aaron moved to turn around, but Spencer's arm tightened.

"You said you wanted this. There are journals from the High Dragons that are no longer around that talk of human distrust and dislike of our in-between form. I would rather you never see it outside of a fight if you are going to be disgusted by it."

Aaron knew that there were a lot of words that could assuage his fears, but there was a single thing that could break through it more. He grabbed the hand around his stomach and pushed it down his body. There was no way that Spencer couldn't feel how hard he was. They had been made for each other. Even if Spencer was in human form when they had sex, he was still a dragon. There were those that didn't see a difference between having sex with a creature with no intelligence and having sex with a creature who was smarter than them. Spencer, no matter the form was smarter than every other human, Fae, Elf, and Shifter he'd ever come in contact with.

Consent was the issue, and Spencer was able to give it, no matter the form. He still wasn't sure about sex with him in full dragon form, but his Wyvern form was thrilling to him. Aaron thrust forward into the hand and then back into Spencer. He felt the tug on his body and then he was being walked back towards their bedroom.

"Henry asked me about other children."

"Other children?" Aaron questioned.

"Bri told him and Jack exactly how long both of us have been alive. I told him the truth, that I've never bothered to have a child, human or dragon and that the only relations you have are four thousand years removed. Too much time and other DNA difference to consider them relatives. I told him all your other children died before having children of their own, many to wars fought over the years. I told him nothing of the most recent. I wanted to let you know in case he asked. He is a very inquisitive child." Spencer's voice was calm and smooth, despite the subtle changes in his mouth. Aaron hadn't been able to see many of them up front, but he figured that his teeth were terrifying.

"Having a loving mother and father makes him able to push boundaries. Jack will get that way soon. Bri, I think, will help hold them both back, afraid of hurting her bonded or being hurt because of them." Aaron was distracted by thinking of the kids that he didn't realize that his pants had been undone and a hand was snaking around his cock. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the softness of the scales on the dragon's hand was not it. Spencer ran hot all the time. Reed was cooler but this form, his Wyvern form was like an inferno.

"What do you want, Aaron?" A tongue snaked up and trailed up his neck. The hand on cock started to pump, and he shivered at the feel of scales. He knew that it shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"You. Fuck, Spencer. Can you fuck me like this?"

There was no answer, but Spencer's hand not in his pants trailed down his arm and wrapped around his wrist. It was pulled behind him all he felt was scales. The dragon was naked. He'd traipsed through the house naked. His hand was moved a little more, and then he felt it. The scales on the underside of Spencer's hands were soft but nothing like the scales on his cock. He wanted to turn and look, but he was being held in place. He settled for pumping the cock a few times and feeling the smooth slide. The scales never even shifted to scrape at his hand, but the slight bumps felt wonderful.

"I want that in me, if it's safe," Aaron said, breathless.

"It's safe. Is that all you want?"

"No." Aaron relaxed into the hold that Spencer had on him and waited for the hitch in his arm telling him that he relaxed as well. A push with his magic had the dragon falling back onto the bed, and he turned to stare at him. There was just enough light from the moon that he could see all of him. His scales were beautiful, and Aaron crawled up the bed to straddle his hips. A hand shot out to hold him in place, and Aaron felt the slight dig of claws into his skin. He settled and just looked. Spencer looked exactly the same, just covered in scales. His eyes were brown, and his teeth weren't as sharp as he thought they were going to be.

Leaning down, Aaron kissed him. Spencer's hand tightened on his thigh, pulling him closer to him. He thrust their groins together. The heat that the dragon was putting off was astounding, and Aaron wanted to feel that inside of him, but first, he wanted to taste. The scales were not as hard as Reed's, but that was understandable. He could feel the sparks of electricity though just like he was touching flesh. Aaron moaned as he settled down and allowed the thrusts. He was a little shocked at the first touch of Spencer's tongue inside his mouth. He expected it to feel different, but it felt the same, tasted the same.

"You are unbelievable."

"Why?" Aaron asked as he tilted his head to the side to lick at Spencer's neck. He could feel the growl that built in the other man's chest, but it wasn't in displeasure. It was close to the growl that Reed did when really happy, it was so different than a purr from a cat that he never wanted to call it that.

"I've never had someone look at my Wyvern form and get horny before."

"Tria and Serena never talked about it?"Aaron asked.

"Outside of the talk I got from Tria when I hit puberty, I've never discussed sex with them. A healer in the village we were living in at the time walked me through sex with a man and with a woman. They grew up with each other and have never looked at another, while they have theoretical knowledge of sex with a man, they have never actually had it, so they had someone else talk to me about it." Spencer drew his head back up for a kiss as his hands traveled down Aaron's back and settled on his ass. Aaron was pulled up, and he felt a finger at his hole. Aaron jerked, afraid of claws but the chuckle in his ear settled him down and then Aaron felt teeth graze his neck. He stilled as the pressure from the teeth heightened, but he felt nothing except for blunt teeth so much like his human teeth that he wondered how he'd missed that. The finger slid inside of him with ease, and his hips stuttered in their thrusts into Spencer. Aaron had stopped buying lube because the conjured lube felt better than anything he'd ever used before. If Spencer conjured it, there was an added spark to the feel of it inside of him. If he conjured it, the dragon almost always came before he was fully prepped. The runes on Spencer were nice, and Aaron was going to make good use of them.

Spencer took his time prepping him as Aaron kissed his lips and laved at his neck. It wasn't long before Aaron slid down the bed to where fingers couldn't stay in him any longer, and Spencer groaned. "Aaron."

"I want to taste every inch of you," Aaron said as he found where his pulse point was in human form. He could still feel the thump thump of the blood in his veins even if he couldn't bite at the skin. The scales were hard, and he was finding that licking a wrong way could cut his tongue, so he made sure to be careful. His nipples were not scale covered but instead were nubs of thicker, pale red skin. When he found the first, he licked and bit at it, causing Spencer to nearly flip him off the bed. He grabbed at the dragon's arms and pinned them to the bed. It wasn't long before he'd made his way all the way to groin. The only scents in the room were their combined arousal as well as ozone from Spencer and his own sweat. He easily licked everywhere but where he knew that Spencer wanted him to.

Listening to the gasps and groans, Aaron finally licked the underside of Spencer's cock. The taste was familiar from where he'd trailed down his body but the musk that was normal for Spencer wasn't there. Aaron licked at the head once before taking him fully in his mouth and going down as far as he could. The hand in his hair was a shock, as was the suddenness in which he was pulled from the cock and shoved down face first into the bed. His hands were grabbed and pinned above him as his hips were straddled. He couldn't move. It made him even harder than he had been.

Aaron knew that Spencer was stronger than him, in human form and so much more in dragon form but he'd never used that strength against him like he was now. He felt the ghosting of breath on his back and neck, shivering he waited.

"You had your chance," Spencer leaned on him more, and he felt his cock slide in between his cheeks. "You fucked me raw yesterday, now it's time for me to return the favor."

"Please," Aaron begged. His entire body ached with the need to be fucked by him. He tried to get his legs under him, but Spencer's weight made it hard. He knew he was being indulged as each movement of his was allowed only after a few seconds of resistance. He'd never thought that he'd allow himself to submit to anyone ever. He had always been the most powerful and while he knew that Spencer was greater in power, it only ever came out when needed. With him, he didn't need to try to be the one with everything in hand. He could just give it all up and allowed to be something that just wanted pleasure.

"Please what?" Spencer asked as his free hand brushed at his crack before slipping down to grab his cock. The feel of the scales on his sensitive flesh had him almost coming but the grip turned from caressing to hard in seconds, and his orgasm was denied. He sobbed as the hand removed itself. He was so focused on that, he missed the subtle shifting and then the feeling of being breached.

The feel of the difference between scales and flesh was enough to tip Aaron over. He shuddered through the feel of his orgasm combined with Spencer pushing into him and pulling out of him gradually. It prolonged his orgasm by moments, and when he collapsed down on the bed, Spencer seemed to have been expecting it because Aaron hadn't realized that a hand was holding his chest up and when his body went lax, he was laid on the bed gently.

"You okay?" Spencer whispered in his ear, and he could only nod. "Is the skin hunger gone?"

Aaron shook his head. He could still feel the want of skin to skin contact, and he tried to arch his back up to showcase it, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Spencer blanketed his body, still inside of him and thrusting slightly. The angle changed and he didn't brush his prostate at all anymore. The minor catches of the scales on his skin had Aaron groaning and trying to take more of Spencer inside of him. It was gentle, their lovemaking. He was tired from the stress of the day, or he figured that he probably would have started to harden again, but he didn't want it to end.

The thrum of the bond was delicious inside him, and it was heady. He floated in a wave of pleasure. He felt lips on his neck and then Spencer was pulling out. He whined, knowing that his dragon hadn't gotten off yet.

"You are mine. I want to mark you as mine."

"What do you mean?" He felt a tongue trace down his back. And then swipe at his lower back. Right where Spencer's sex runes were. He could feel the arc of magic. Then a swell of magic as teeth closed around the swell of his ass cheek. Teeth sharpened on his skin, and he felt the puncture of his skin. Magic flooded his body, and his skin felt alive. He felt a jerk of Spencer's body where it was splayed across his legs, and then his release coated the bed and said legs. The dragon didn't let go though. He applied more pressure, and Aaron was sure that he was going to pass out from the magic before he let go. He didn't say a word though. He just crested on the feeling and soon the magic faded. He felt Spencer slump on him, flesh instead of scale. His tongue trailed on the wound, and he shuddered. That was going to leave a mark.

"Tria did it on Serena's breast so be thankful I didn't do it on your groin." The licks trailed off, and when Aaron made to roll over, he expected pain, but instead, there was nothing. He needed to look at it in the mirror when he got a chance.

"Thank you." Aaron cupped Spencer's face and pulled him close for a kiss. He was tired, but he knew the bed needed to be changed and he needed to wipe himself off. Spencer deepened the kiss, and his hand trailed down to the mark on his ass, and he felt it. That magic inside his body flared.

Spencer pulled away, moving off the bed and smiled down at him. "You look wrecked."

"Aren't you just the nicest dragon," Aaron said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Spencer grabbed it and tossed it back, hitting him in the face. The lethargy of a stressful day told him that he'd sleep like the dead and he was ready to start that as soon as possible. "You get to change the bed."

"Then get in the bathroom so I can."

Aaron smiled and pushed himself up to his feet. He wondered exactly how long Spencer was going to sleep. He only needed about two hours, but for want of cuddling, he'd sleep longer if he wanted. Aaron hoped they cuddled all night long.

* * *

Aaron smelled the bacon long before the scent of coffee and pancakes filled his nose. He looked at the side of the bed where Spencer was still asleep. He figured it was JJ or Will or even both of them. The wards pulsed with happiness that Aaron had never felt off his own wards. He wondered if the wards were reacting to Spencer's contentment or they were always going to feel like that when the household was safe. He didn't want to wake the dragon, knowing that if he was sleeping, he needed the sleep.

Throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt in deference to whoever was in the kitchen, he made his way down into the kitchen only to stop when he saw a woman standing at the stove that wasn't anyone that he knew. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Lord Hotchner," she smiled and bowed to him exactly like the servants had in his childhood home. If it weren't for the fact that Spencer was alive and well in the bed he'd just left and that Spencer had promised him that the wards wouldn't allow anyone in that he didn't approve, he'd have a gun in hand threatening her.

Aaron looked her up and down. She was about half a foot shorter than him and had long black hair and porcelain white skin. Her eyes though told Aaron exactly what she was. She was old and powerful and not to be trifled with. He knew the look in the eyes he was looking in, he saw them every single time he looked in the mirror. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Indara."

"That tells me nothing."

"There is power in names, my Lord. As you are well aware. You have two pieces of the puzzle that is me. Immortal and Indara. There are few more that you will need to understand who exactly I am. I came through Catulo's wards, so you know I am not a threat. Think on it. Who would he grant access to a place where he lived without you meeting me?"

The shuffling of feet alerted Aaron that someone was awake and from the loudness of the feet on the stairs behind him, he knew it was Spencer. He waited to see exactly what his dragon was going to think of the woman in the kitchen. He was shocked when he passed right by him. He looked worse for the wear. Tired in a way that Aaron hadn't seen him before and wondered if more sleep wasn't needed by him in the time it took for him go into the kitchen and sit down at the table. He stretched, and Aaron heard bones pop and crack.

Indara turned and with an oven mitt slapped the back of Spencer's head. He watched as his dragon ducked down and muttered an apology before he reached for the cup that she set down on the table with her other hand. He drank it without even sniffing it or opening his eyes. Aaron watched as he drank the entire cup before sighing. Ten seconds later, his eyes snapped open, and his head jerked around so quickly that Aaron wouldn't have been surprised if it had popped off.

"Assi!" Spencer jumped to his feet and hugged her, his hands wrapped around her waist, and he picked her up spinning her around. She smiled and hugged him close. The look on her face told him everything that he needed to know about her. That Spencer loved her, and she loved him. His magic created a spot for her in the wards which meant that she was precious to him. He tried to figure out the word that Spencer had used. Dragon Tongue was the oldest language on the planet, and Aaron had been finding it hard to grasp until he'd figured out that it had spawned into Latin for humans. Still, there were a lot of words that he needed to learn and Catulo and Assi were ones he needed to ask about.

"Your Aaron is a looker," Indara said, and Aaron was treated with the look of Spencer blushing. Before any more could be said, the sound of three sets of running feet sounded and Aaron turned to see the kids all coming down the stairs at the same time. Bri walked right up to Spencer as he set the Immortal down. Jack stayed right with Aaron and Henry seemed torn between which bonded to go with. He settled for staying back with Aaron. Spencer bent down and picked up the child dragon and hefted her right onto his hip.

"Brianna, this is Indara. She's going to be your nanny."

"Spencer," Aaron started as he took a step forward but he stopped when the two boys ran right up to Spencer and stared at the new woman. They hadn't discussed that at all. They hadn't even figured out what they would need as far as a nanny and JJ, and Will needed to be in on the discussion.

"Assi?" Brianna asked as she held out her hand. Indara held out her own and watched as they pressed palm to palm.

"Yes. Just like I was your Papa's."

"Really?" Jack asked, stepped just a little bit closer to Indara. "You helped raise him?"

"Tria and Serena were very busy with Europe's magical communities by the time that Spencer came into their lives. He was a regular troublemaker. One day when he was just about Brianna and Henry's age, he ran away from home."

"Ran away?"

"I was told I wasn't allowed to read for the rest of the day. In my mind, I was going to find a place where I could read all day and didn't need to learn to fight. Instead, I ran into Indara, and she convinced me to go home. Which was a feat because Tria and Serena had been unable to do that since they found me." Spencer was smiling and held out a hand to Henry. Aaron watched as the younger boy moved over and Spencer pulled him up and wrapped his free arm around his butt just as he was starting to fall down to the ground. Henry giggled at that.

"From then on, I watched him when they couldn't."

"She was my nanny and then my best friend for the first thousand years of my life. After that, we visited when we ran across each other. I didn't realize that my wards still made a place for you to pass through."

"I didn't either until I moved up to them. When instead of alerting you that I was here, I was allowed to pass through, I just came in. You and Aaron were still asleep, and the kids were all huddled on the floor. I'll find a nice big mattress for them today."

Aaron saw the way that the kids were enthralled with her and finding out that she had been Spencer's nanny, that he'd even had a nanny was shocking, but there was no fighting it. His magic said he could trust her and the kids wanted her there. How could he say no?

"I have breakfast ready."

"You didn't have to cook," Aaron said as he moved farther into the kitchen.

"Tria and Serena have a household of thirty-five paid servants and have since they were a hundred," Spencer pointed out. He handed over Brianna to Aaron and then Henry before he picked up Jack. Indara held out her hand in much the same way she had to Bri to him. Jack touched his hand to her's, and his face lit up. He looked at Henry and Aaron moved so the youngest boy could do it as well. He felt the magic bonding. It was different than parental bonding but very close at the same time. "Indara's gift as an Immortal is child rearing. Her healing spells are second to none, and she has a lot of experience in-house care. When can you start?"

"My latest charge turned thirteen a year ago, but there was something that told me that I needed to wait and then I saw you on TV. I had heard what was believed to happen to you, but I was one of the few that ever saw you in your Catulo form. I knew who you were on sight. From there I learned as much as I could about Aaron and the rest of the team. You were hiding so I didn't even think of going to you and then I felt the crest of your powers, the echo of it. I knew that I needed to see you then. I was outside the property when I felt the magical backlash of Brianna's magic dropping Aaron's wards and then your signature in putting up new ones."

Aaron listened as they talked. The kids were rowdy from a night of rest and the settling of their bond. He listened as Indara spoke of Spencer's childhood with the kids and Spencer told them of things that he'd convinced her to do as pranks to the staff of the house. When breakfast was made, Spencer moved to his lap and sat down, and it made Indara smile. He could see the love in her eyes, and he agreed that she was a good choice for a nanny.

"Hey, are you okay with this?" Spencer asked, his voice pitched low so that it didn't disturb the story that Jack was telling about a human classmate of his.

"Yes. I didn't know that you had a nanny."

"She could be used against me, Aaron. Her magic is centered around home and hearth. She can defend but not as well as Serena can. She was better never mentioned. Especially since she hadn't sought me out." Spencer turned his head and traced his lips on Aaron's forehead. He could feel how happy his mate was at having her there, at having her be the one to help with the kids. "She'll stay as long as we want her to. Even if it's a thousand years. He knowledge of magic is great, and with Bri's seer gifts unsettled and untried, it could be a really good thing."

"What room would she like?"

"The storage room here on the ground floor actually. We can empty it out today before I go in to file papers for my leave. Strauss will have to live with me only being able to consult by phone until we get Bri settled in. Thankfully, the bond with her has settled Jack some, and you'll be able to return to work in that month period we put at the minimum. We can start the search for a school for them next week. I have a few I've been looking at, but I want to meet with the teachers."

"Bri going to take a steady hand?" Aaron could see her talking the boys into a lot of things.

"There is that, but there is also exactly how they are going to treat the bond between them. The bond I let happen when you first found me is very close to what they have now. But the thing is that they don't understand it outside of that they feel better when they are together. If Jack gets a paper cut in class, the other two are going to go to him, no matter what. They are going to go to him, through whoever is stopping them. The only thing that that is going to get the school is an injured adult. England's magical schools never stop a bonded from running out of the room, the children are taught not to abuse it. If there are no schools in the area that I like, Indara will homeschool. She taught me."

Aaron nodded and watched as Bri settled in between Jack and Henry on the floor where Indara had sat down. "How worried should I be about Brianna trying to dominate her?"

"She won't. You may be in time but not Indara. Puberty will be horrible."

"Why?"

"They'll go through it at the same time. Whenever Henry gets to that age where he'll start it, it'll stop the delaying that the bond will put on Jack and Bri. Three moody teenagers."

Aaron tightened his grip on Spencer's waist and closed his eyes, just breathing in the scent of his mate. It was going to be interesting, the life he was going to have, but if it meant no Spencer, he wouldn't ever want to give it up.

"When do I get to meet Henry's parents?" Indara asked as she stood up, helping each of the kids up to their feet. They took off towards the back door, and Bri changed into Sparkle as soon as she was free of the house.

"Later today, They are coming over and going to be staying here while they settle into the bond to where Henry will feel all right sleeping away from the others, and Bri and Jack get used to them so that they will feel fine going there."

"Tria contacted me when Brianna hatched, but the girl was very recalcitrant to take me as her nanny. She's settled more in the day that you have had her than in the time that she was with Tria and Serena and not all of it has to do with the bond."

"I need to warn you, Assi. That there was a dragon that hatched between Bri and I. We have no clue where he is. He was in the swamps of New Orleans, but I don't know if he is still there. He could seek me out since I'm pretty big in the news right now."

"Hmm." Indara smiled at both of them and turned back to look at the kids.

"Assi?" Spencer asked.

"I have my secrets, Catulo and some of them I can't share."

"Interesting. So time in New Orleans. Are you drawn to High Dragons or do we just seem to find you?"

"You just seem to find me. I haven't seen him in two hundred years, and you are right that he'll probably seek you out." Indara moved forward and kissed Spencer's head and then did the same to Aaron before she went outside with the kids. Aaron was a little shocked because he hadn't had someone kiss him like that since his mother had passed away.

"Get used to it. As you can see, I've not been able to get her to stop with me. I'll see about having furniture delivered later today for her room if you want to start looking through all the things to see what you want to keep and what you want to get rid of."

"Not going to help me?"

"I don't know what you want and what you don't. I'll try and get rid of all of it, or get stuck in a book."

"There are no books in there."

"Never said it was a book that I found." Spencer kissed him soundly on the mouth and then moved as far out of reach as he could with a smile on his face. He thought that with Spencer beside him, he'd be happy with anything in life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dragon Tongue**  
>  Catulo-Kitten  
> Assi-Nanny


End file.
